Understanding
by t0ky0-chan
Summary: Can Conan trust Ran to understand why he had to lie to her? Can Aoko understand the reasons behind Kaito Kid's actions? Read and Review please. Completed 3-9-04
1. Giving up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Detective Conan; they all belong to Gosho Aoyama.  
  
Chapter 1: Giving up  
  
Ran sighed for the fifth time today. Conan glanced at her from behind his oversized glasses.  
  
"Are you alright, Ran-neechan?"  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing, Conan-kun," she said with a wave of her hand. Ran got up from the small dinner table and smiled down at Conan, who was sitting opposite of her. "I'm going to make dinner. You have any requests?"  
  
"Uhh, anything is fine." Conan smiled weakly.  
  
"Okay then." Ran disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
As Conan watched Ran walk away, his smiled evaporated and turned into a frown. Something is bothering her. I can tell. She was barely concentration in karate class. The teacher asked me if she was coming down with a cold or something. It's karate class! Ran loves that class. Conan shook his head. She's probably worrying about me, this stupid mystery loving idiot that just left without notice. Conan sighed. I really wish you would understand, Ran. You don't know how much I want to tell you, how much I want to be myself again. Conan shook his head as he put the homework back into his backpack. I hate being a little kid. The homework's too easy, the kids are annoying, well most of the time, and most of all, I can't be with Ran... Conan got up from the table and carried his backpack to the door. He dropped it in the corner just by the door so that it would be easy to grab tomorrow morning. Ran, I miss you... Conan sighed and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ran-neechan, I'm going for a walk before dinner. It won't be for long!" Hearing not answer, Conan took it as a 'yes'. He scooped up his skateboard and ran down the stairs. Conan skateboarded to the park. He picked up his skateboard and started walking. As he glanced around, even if it was nearing dinnertime, there were still couples talking, kids chasing each other, grannies talking a walk and others just reading the newspaper. Everyone seems to fit in so well. I...well, in this body, don't seem to fit in. Maybe I've got Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi, but they're just kids...Even Hattori can't make me feel so welcome. He's nice and caring, but doesn't understand my situation either. Nobody does. Hagase would understand, but he's not beside me all the time. Conan sighed as he plopped down on a bench. He dropped the skateboard next to him and leaned back against the chair. Ran, I really wish I could tell you, so at least you would stop worrying. I don't want to see you cry for me. I don't deserve your care... Conan shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Is Mr. Detective taking a nap, or could I join him on the bench?"  
  
Conan's eyes snapped open. He sat up as he saw who was talking. "Ran..."  
  
Ran smiled as she took a seat next to Conan. "I finished making dinner."  
  
"Oh, then let's go home and eat!" Conan cried gleefully. He was about to hop off the bench when Ran stopped him.  
  
"I didn't come to tell you to come home. I came to talk to you." Ran's eyes started watering, but she looked straight into Conan's eyes. "I miss you, Shinichi."  
  
Conan gasped as Ran hugged him tightly. "Ran-neechan, you know that I'm not Shinichi-niichan. What-?"  
  
Ran let go of the young boy. "It's okay. I know. You just look a lot like Shinichi so it always makes me feel better when I see you." Ran smiled and wiped her tears. She held out her hand and smiled. "Let's go home now."  
  
Conan took her hand and grabbed his skateboard. The two walked home in silence, each feeling so lonely and worried about the companion so far away yet so close beside them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kaito, wait up!" Aoko ran to catch up the with the tall, slender boy in front of her.  
  
"It's not my fault you're so slllooowww." Kaito grinned. "Do you have any plans tonight?"  
  
"Not much, except I have to help my dad catch Kaito Kid."  
  
Kaito's grin suddenly faded. "Oh, I see."  
  
Aoko frowned. "I don't get why Kaito Kid has to steal. It's so mean and he makes the police run around in circles."  
  
Aoko kept talking as Kaito looked at her. I wish you could understand what I feel, Aoko. I would never try to hurt you or your father. I really wish I could tell you so you would stop hating Kaito Kid and maybe...understand. Kaito ripped his gaze from Aoko to stare at the sky. It was bright blue, with only one cloud within sight. Tousan, was it this hard for you? Keeping secrets? It's so hard to understand and it also hurts. Kaito raised a hand waved a silent good-bye to Aoko before turning and walking into the front yard of his house. As he opened the front door and stepped in, he was jumble of feelings. Hatred, sorrow, pain, and love...  
  
Kaito mumbled a quick 'I'm home' to his mother in the kitchen and ascended the stairs. Why am I so upset again? Aoko and I have this argument all the time. Maybe, I'm tired of it and I really stand it or maybe I'm tired of being Kaito Kid and I just want someone to understand. Kaito sighed as he entered his room. I'm going to tell her soon, that is, after Mom agrees. It's been so long. I can't take anymore without, I guess you could say, support.  
  
* * *  
  
Conan quietly slipped back into the darkness of the hallway after watching Ran for a few minutes. She had been crying and looking the picture of her and Shinichi at the amusement park. Conan shook his head. I can't go on without telling her the truth. She deserves to know. Maybe she'll kill me and hate me for the rest of my life, but there's still a chance. The smallest chance that she would understand... that he had lied for her. Conan smiled as he slipped out of the silent house and into the telephone booth in front of the agency. He fixed his bowtie and raised the phone to his mouth. I'm coming back to you, Ran.  
  
"Hello Ran. This is Shinichi..."  
  
* * *  
  
Kaito got dressed for the final heist. Today's going to be the last day of doing this. Aoko will finally get to know who Kaito Kid is. I don't want to do this anymore. Sure, I'll always hate the people who murdered Dad, but I can't go around hurt my friends anymore. Kaito smiled as he pulled the hat down on his head. "Sayonara, Kaito Kid," he whispered before taking off into the night.  
  
He hadn't planned this, but when he told his mother how he felt. She had told him that it was his decision. He was, after all, Kaito Kid. If he choose to continue being Kaito Kid, he would have to keep lying to his friends and family. If he chose the other option, he'd be thrown in jail and probably would never see Aoko again. He had to take the risk. He would call Aoko as her father up to the top of the building, tell her everything and wait for the police. She would definitely choose her father over him. After all, he was just her childhood friend. It didn't make much of difference either way, except that there was the chance, the slightest chance, that she would understand, understand why he had done all this.  
  
~to be continued~ I didn't plan on making this, but as I was watching one of the movies again, I guess it just popped into my mind why the girls couldn't understand the reasons behind Shinichi and Kaito's action. I decided to write this, even if it didn't turn out real well. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review! Thanks^^ 


	2. Explaining

I never intended to make Understanding a chapter story (you can tell since the first chapter didn't have a title and I had put '~end~' at the end of it), as I wanted you to imagine what you though would happen after the truth was out, however, it seems that I should continue the story. (I've made the changes to the first chapter, so they're not there anymore.) I will continue this story for those who want to see what will happen between these two lovely couples. ^^ It might take longer than 2 chapters since I don't like long chapters. Thanks and please enjoy! Disclaimer: All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama, I only use them in my fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 2: Explaining  
  
"Ran, it's me, Shinichi."  
  
"Shinichi!"  
  
"Ran, could you-"Shinichi started but was cut off by Ran.  
  
"Where are you? You haven't called for 3 weeks!!! When are you coming back? Why is that stupid case taking so long?" Ran had so many questions to be answered.  
  
"Listen, Ran." Shinichi said firmly. "I can explain all this to you, and I'm going to. I'll tell you about my sudden disappearance and my rare calls. Come to my house in ten minutes, but I'm warning you that the answers to your questions won't be as easy to take in as you expect."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming right now." Ran hung up the phone and rushed up to her room. She grabbed her wallet and a coat and was out the door in less than 20 seconds.  
  
Conan hung up the phone slowly. You deserve the truth. Conan sighed as he left the telephone booth and walked home. Conan opened the gate to his house, with some difficulty, and unlocked his front door. He walked through the door and upstairs to his empty room. As he was about to open the door to his room, he heard a footsteps downstairs and voice which called, "Shinichi?"  
  
Conan walked downstairs slowly, causing the stairs to make a slight creak. Ran was heading for the living room, but suddenly whirled around at the slight noise.  
  
"Conan!" She let out the breath she was holding. "What are you doing here?" She ran up the stairs to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Have you seen Shinichi? He told me to meet him here."  
  
"I know, Ran," he said quietly, not raising his gaze from the floor.  
  
Ran looked at the boy with astonishment. There was that look on his face again. That sad look with so much hidden behind Shinichi's dark blue eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I promised to tell you everything, Ran, and I'm going to tell you the story from the very beginning." Conan looked up at Ran. "But I warn you again, it is a big thing and I need you to listen to the whole story before you say anything, okay?"  
  
Ran was speechless, but managed to nod. Conan led her upstairs to his room. He swung open the door and motioned for her to sit on the bed. She did as she was directed as Conan took a seat next to her. He began his story.  
  
"It happened on that day I left you at the amusement park..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"KAITO KID, STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T MOVE. YOU HAVE BEEN SURROUNDED, THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN ESCAPE," Nakamori said into the loudspeaker. To his surprise, Kaito Kid didn't move. He stood there motionless. Nakamori walked over to him slowly, expected him to drop some gas bomb so he could escape, however, the phantom thief made no intention of moving or less, escaping. Hakuba stood, with his arms crossed, next to where Nakamori had just stood. He had solved Kid's riddle and figured out a way to surround him. Hakuba wasn't satisfied, though. It had been too easy.  
  
"Wait, Nakamori."  
  
Nakamori froze. He turned to face the young detective. "There's got to be some reason for this. He's got something planned. It's been too easy. Kaito Kid doesn't let the police catch him."  
  
"Actually, Hakuba-kun, you are wrong today. I'm letting Nakamori arrest me today as this was the last heist Kaito Kid will ever do. I only beg that you give me ten minutes to tell you my story." Kaito Kid lifted his gaze so it was directly at Hakuba. The boys locked gazes. Hakuba was taken back by Kaito Kid's offer and was even more surprised to see Kuroba Kaito reappear in Kaito Kid's spot. On Kuroba's face, was a look that Hakuba had never seen on the magician's face. He was smiling slightly, but his dark blue eyes showed sorrow, pain, happiness and relief.  
  
Nakamori took out his handcuffs and snapped them on Kaito's wrists. He didn't resist when Nakamori pushed him into the police car. Aoko rushed up next to the stunned Hakuba.  
  
"Hakuba-kun, why is my dad arresting Kaito?"  
  
It was difficult to say those words, but they came out. "He's Kaito Kid." Hakuba could hear Aoko's gasp and the disbelief written on her face.  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Aoko."  
  
"Wait, Dad. I need to talk to you." Aoko ran after her father. "There's got to be some mistake, he can't be Kaito Kid. Didn't I prove to you once when we watched a movie last time?" Aoko was desperate. It can't be. He can't be Kaito Kid!  
  
"Aoko, I'm sorry." Kaito spoke in a whisper. He nodded to Nakamori and said, "But I do wish you'll give me a chance to explain it to you."  
  
Nakamori sighed. This is really damn confusing and frustrating. I'll take him to the police headquarters and let him explain this whole thing. I really have to know what's behind this. It's really hard to believe Kuroba Kaito, Aoko's childhood friend, had been Kaito Kid all along. Out loud he said, "Aoko, take a taxi to the headquarters. I'll grant Kaito's wish to be allowed some time to explain this thing. Hakuba, you can come too." With that, Nakamori got in his squad car and drove away.  
  
Aoko stood on the sidewalk where her father's car had been parked just seconds ago. She stood there for a few minutes before turning to Hakuba. "Let's go," was all she said.  
  
Hakuba and Aoko arrived at the police station ten minutes later. They walked into the meeting room and found Kaito, still handcuffed, sitting in the seat at the front of the room. Nakamori and a whole crowd of officers were already there. When Kaito say his two friends enter, his sad expression was replaced by a sad smile. "They're here," he said softly. Nakamori turned and beckoned for the two to take a seat next to him.  
  
Kaito took a deep breath and started his story. "My real reason for this is that so that maybe Aoko can understand but it started this way. My father was the real Kaito Kid..."  
  
~to be continued~ I didn't want the whole thing to get out too fast, but don't kill me. I'll get in the feelings and emotional stuff all in the next chapter. I hope you like it. It'll take a while for my next update, but bear with my busy life. Please review. 


	3. The Strength of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Detective Conan. They all belong to Gosho Aoyama; I only use them for my fanfiction.  
  
~This may be a long chapter so I'm sorry it took so long. I really don't like real long chapters (unless they're real interesting and cool^^) so it takes a while. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: The strength of Love  
  
Ran couldn't move. She was numb with surprise. "How did you really get tangled in all that?"  
  
"I don't know; guess my curiosity got the better of me." Conan shrugged. "I really regret though. I hate it. It sucks being a kid again, mostly because no one listens to me since 'I'm only kid'." Conan sighed. "But the main reason is that I can't see you...Ran." He looked up at the beautiful girl beside him. "I would give almost anything to be myself again, so that I can be with you." There was a pause. "I think I may even give up my detective skills to be with you Ran. I love you."  
  
Ran gasped. "Shinichi..." Ran's eyes started watering. "I love you, too." She picked up the small boy in a tight embrace and as she let go, she said, "I don't care what size you are, you'll always be my Shinichi." She smiled, but it instantly turned into a frown. "But how could you? You lied to me!!"  
  
"Ran, I..."  
  
"He did it for your sake, Mouri-san," a voice said from the doorway. Both teenager and child turned to look. It was Ai.  
  
"Ai-chan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Haibara, what are you..."  
  
"I'm here because I don't wish for Mouri-san to kill you for something that's not your fault. Yes, your curiosity was one factor, but without the drug, you may still be living as Kudo Shinichi instead of Edogawa Conan. You could be dead, but I've known you long enough that you'd rather be dead as Kudo Shinichi instead of Edogawa Conan, am I right?"  
  
Conan nodded sadly.  
  
"Shinichi, she knows...?" Ran turned in astonishment to the small boy.  
  
"She-"  
  
"I am the one who created the drug that shrunk Kudo into his current form."  
  
"You mean, you work for them?" Ran scooted back a bit on the bed.  
  
"Used to, Mouri-san, used to. Besides, I ran away from them and they're still looking for me. You can hate me, Mouri-san, and I don't blame you, but I ask that you don't torture your boyfriend there as he plays a very important role in me finding the cure for APTX4869," Ai said as she walked into the room and stood next to the bed with her arms crossed. She looked at Ran and saw a flicker of fear cross her face. "I know you may be afraid of me, but I'm completely unarmed and can be no threat to you," Ai paused, "unless I turn myself in."  
  
Ran's eyes grew wide with fear. "You wouldn't do that, would you? You wouldn't do that to Shinichi, would you?"  
  
Ai remained silent.  
  
"WOULD YOU?" Ran's voice was almost a scream.  
  
Ai sighed. "I won't. You have my word for it."  
  
Ran relaxed a bit. "But how can I be sure you keep your word?"  
  
"Kudo-kun knows."  
  
Ran turned to Conan sitting next to her. She totally forgot he was there.  
  
"See what I mean, Ran?"  
  
"Ehh, what?"  
  
"I'm only a kid; no one pays attention to me." Conan grinned. He was teasing her.  
  
"Shinichi! That's not true!" Ran retorted, but realized the true meaning of it when she saw the grin on his face. "Shinichi, I'm going to get you!" Ran leaned over to tickle Conan.  
  
"Ahh!!!!" Conan yelled playfully as he ran from the room.  
  
"You can't get away from me!!" Ran chased after the boy who dashed from the room.  
  
Ai watched the two race around Kudo Shinichi's unoccupied house. You don't understand, do you, Kudo-kun? Ai sighed. I didn't expect you to, either. Wish me luck, your antidote is on the way. Ai shook her head as she exited the room and descended the stairs. She left the house and went back to Hagase's house next door. I didn't tell you and got you all worked up because first of all, it may not work, and second of all, you just risked everything to explain the story to Ran. I can't beat that, Kudo. I don't give up because I...I...love you...Ai smiled sadly as she passed the professor on the computer with a 'I'm back' and wend downstairs to her lab. I know I'll never win your heart; Mouri-san is just too...nice, no, not nice, charming? Beautiful? No, trustworthy and understanding. Yes, that's right. Ai closed the door to her lab and started her experiment again. I would never be doing this if it weren't for you, Kudo. This antidote is what makes you stay by me and I'm going to try to make you happy, so that I maybe....maybe could be happy again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kaito ended his narrative about his father being Kaito Kid, how he was murdered, why he didn't want to help that damn organization, how he had found out about it, and decided to take his father's place to maybe draw out his murderers. He sat silently staring at Aoko. She was expressionless. For the first time in his life, Kaito couldn't tell what Aoko was thinking. Kaito sighed. He leaned back in his chair and thought, Tousan, I'm sorry I couldn't achieve my goal. I guess I'm just not as good as you, right? I'll miss mom. Take care of her for me, okay? Kaito smiled sadly. He sat up straight again and said, "Well, are you guys going to do something about me?"  
  
"You're not Kaito Kid, huh?"  
  
"Ehh?" Kaito was surprised that Nakamori was the first to speak. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your father was the one we were really chasing and now that we know he's, well, dead, there really is no use to imprison you as you've always returned your stolen goods. So..."  
  
Kaito's jaw literally dropped to the floor as Nakamori stood up, walked up to him, and took off the handcuffs on his wrists. Kaito sat staring at his wrists as if the handcuffs had disappeared into thin air.  
  
"You're free to go, man. Although if I ever see you in that phantom thief uniform, I won't be letting you go."  
  
Nakamori sighed as Kaito sat motionless, wide-eyed and in absolute surprise. "Move it, kid, before I get Aoko to whack you with a mop." That got him moving. Kaito hopped to his feet, bowed to Nakamori and all the officers in the room, ran over to the stunned Hakuba, patted his head, bent down to the smiling Aoko next to him and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you," he whispered in her ear, before turning and leaping out the window.  
  
Everyone leaped out of their seat and found Kaito running down the street, yelling and cheering. He hugged a lamppost and kissed a tree.  
  
"He's really gone crazy..." Nakamori said to no one in particular.  
  
Aoko just smiled as she looked at her father, and as he nodded, exited the meeting room swiftly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ran and Conan were racing each other through the lawn when Hagase appeared by the gate. Both teenager and child stopped the chase and came up to the smiling professor.  
  
"What's up, Hagase?"  
  
The professor smiled and cleared his throat. "I heard it all from Ai, about you telling Ran the truth. I just got back and saw you two running around the front yard. I wanted to tell you that, Shinichi, you may have told Ran to keep your own feelings down, but they're still out there and now both of you may be targets."  
  
Ran smiled a bit. "It's okay, professor. You don't need to worry about Conan-kun. I'll take good care of him. Come now, Conan, we have to go home since you have homework to do and I have to make dinner." Ran took the young boy's hand and dragged him from the house. When she passed Hagase, she whispered in his ear, "Please take care of the mess we made. I will do my best to keep all suspicion away from Shinichi, I mean, Conan. I know you're worried and I thank you for that. I love Shinichi, which is why I'm going to protect him. I'm so glad he told me the truth. He thought I wouldn't be able to understand, but I guess my love for him is just too strong." Ran smiled and walked away with the young boy trotting to keep up with her fast pace.  
  
Ran and Conan arrived home as if nothing had happened. Kogoro, as usual, was sitting in front of the television watching his favorite singer, Yoko, sing and dance. Conan smiled at Ran and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you, Ran. For understanding."  
  
Ran smiled. "Love is strong and my love for you will be stronger than anything you throw my way, even if your situation was a real unbelievable one. I almost didn't believe you, but once I though about it, it all makes sense. Obviously with you and Hattori's occasional slips." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "I've done that many times before, but it's never felt so good."  
  
For the first time, Conan didn't blush. His smile grew wider and he said, loudly and childishly, "Ran-neechan, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"  
  
Ran laughed. "All right, but you have go do your homework first. Let's see, how about teriyaki with rice and miso soup? I'll even make something for desert."  
  
"Yippee!!!" Conan cried as he flew from the room and settled himself at the kitchen table to start his 'kiddy' homework. He was done in less than 5 minutes and he took a book, A Study in Scarlet, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and started reading. When Ran came out with dinner a half hour later, he was so into the book, he didn't notice until she whispered, "Mr. Holmes, your dinner is ready," in his ear.  
  
Conan jumped but smiled as he put away his book and homework, dragged his backpack to the sofa and settled himself for dinner. Wow, Ran's taking this so well. I guess she really loves me a lot. I love her too and this is perfect, except my current body size but... Conan stuffed some teriyaki into his mouth along with some rice. I'll live until Haibara comes up with an antidote. He smiled as Ran scolded him for getting rice on his face. He saw a glint of amusement and love behind Ran's frown. I love you, Ran.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kaito sat on the roof of his house. It was weird being here since he had expected to be in jail and be hated by everyone he's known. But instead, his mom just smiled and Nakamori was being extremely nice. I guess that everyone knew Dad and they don't blame me. Man, I was surprised anyone believed all that. Maybe they've doing research and my story verifies the truth. Kaito shrugged. Oh well, at least I hope Hakuba won't tease me at school tomorrow. This is big thing that could be a big advantage to him. Kaito sighed. Let's hope he doesn't get me too bad about me being Kaito Kid, but that's over now. I'm back to being Kuroba Kaito and I will never be anything else again. Kaito looked up at the full moon in the black sky. Tousan, thank you, for my luck, I guess. I just hope Kudo has a much good luck as me when he reveals his truth. Kaito smiled. Wonder how I knew that, Tousan? Well, I sort of bumped into him on the street, even though he didn't notice and I could tell by the expression on his face that he was going to break soon. I have a feeling he already did, like me. Sayonara, Tousan. I will always remember you.  
  
Kaito turned as he heard a noise behind him. It was Aoko. She was smiling and she looked so...beautiful.  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Hello," she replied as she took a seat next to him on the roof. "Do you come up here often?"  
  
"Yeah, it makes me calmer when I'm frustrated and it gives me a chance to talk to my dad."  
  
"I see." Aoko was silent for a while. Then she said, "You know, my dad believed you because he had been doing research on you for quite a while. He though that it was very odd that you would be alive again after an eight year disappearance. I guess he got some info and your confession made his research correct."  
  
Kaito smiled. "It's nice to know that someone trusts me"  
  
Aoko poked him lightly. "I will always trust you, even if you don't think I'm trustworthily enough."  
  
"I NEVER thought that!!!"  
  
Aoko just smiled.  
  
"Aoko, how come you understood my reasons so easily?"  
  
Aoko laughed. "I'm not really sure. When I heard your story, I just believed it. It could be because I've never heard you lie before, maybe except about Kaito Kid, but I think it's because I...I..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Aoko gasped. "Kaito?"  
  
"I do, it's not a joke. I love you, with all my heart, Aoko. That's why I decided to come and end my career as Kaito Kid, because I couldn't stand to hurt your feelings anymore. I loved you too much to bear it."  
  
Aoko smiled again. "I love you too. I guess love can be so strong that nothing can stop it, ehh?"  
  
Kaito nodded. He put his arm on her shoulder and drew her close to him and did something unexpected. He kissed her on the lips. Aoko's eyes shot up, but she didn't pull back.  
  
The two teenagers drew apart after the kiss and sat on the rooftop, talking to each other, like a real couple. They stayed up there for a while and finally went back into the house and parted their ways for the night.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, at school."  
  
"Yeah, good-night."  
  
"You too."  
  
~to be continued~ Okay...so that's that. It's really not that good as I was sort of rushing but I'll fix it if someone will tell me where to improve and how. ^^ Thanks, The next chapter will probably be the ending, and it may take a while since I have a HUGE exam coming up and all the schoolwork I'll miss when I'm on the trip. Anyways, please review and I appreciate all comments made to help me improve. You can also talk to me directly by emailing. Thanks!^^ 


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan doesn't belong to me, all characters belong to Gosho Aoyama. I do wish the cute guys belong to me.^^**

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

"Ran, wait up for me!!!!"

Ran turned to glare at the teenager behind her. "It's not MY fault that someone woke up twenty minutes late!!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but please, don't walk away that quickly!" The black-haired teenager panted as he leaned against the pole next to him, trying to catch his breath.

"Fine, but I thought you played soccer, mister. You should be fit." Ran hid back a grin.

"I know, but I just got back and it's not like you could do any better after two years of being a shrimp." 

"What?? You get back here, Shinichi!!!!" Ran ran after Shinichi who had taken off right after he finished his sentence. _It's so great that he's back. I guess I should be thankful._ Ran smiled. _I'm so glad to you told me the truth. I know it was so hard to tell, but I'm still very happy to know the truth, even if it was sort of HARD to keep your butt covered. _Ran grinned as she remember once when Conan started pouring out his date with Ran and Kogoro had stared him down until Ran finally came up with that she had planned to buy him ice cream, but then ran into Shinichi. Surprisingly, her father believed her. (That makes him REALLY stupid, but wait and see, I want to think of Kogoro as a REAL human being, so there's still something coming.^^)

Ran was still smiling at the memory when she bumped into a dark-skinned boy and landed on the pavement. "Oww..." Ran said as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry, you okay?" the boy said extending a hand out to help her up. "I didn't see you."

"Yeah, thanks....wait, you're HATTORI!!"

"Ehh? Ran-san!" Heiji laughed. "Long time no see, neesan."

"Yeah, same. By the way, do you want to talk to Shinichi? He says you two are the best of buds and you're always talking about him," Ran pointed to Shinichi who was trying to climb over the fence of their school since the gate was locked and they were late.

"Ah? He's big again? I mean, he's back??" Hattori whipped his head around to look at the teenager who had been missing for two years. 

"Yeah, and don't worry. He told me everything so it doesn't matter." Ran smiled.

"WHAT??? HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN???"

"Whoa.....calm down, Hattori. It's not like its bad or anything," Shinichi said as he walked up to the two teenagers. 

"Okay, I'm confused so tell me the WHOLE story."

"A year ago, I was transformed from Kudo Shinichi to Edogawa Conan. I had to live a lie to protect those around me and you found out on that case-"

"I KNOW THAT!!!! I asked for what happened after that!"

"Okay, okay. Chill, jeez man," Shinichi said as he held up his hands, "So, a year later, I got tired and I told Ran everything. Yes, I mean, EVERYTHING. I wasn't counting on her understanding my situation and accepting me, but she did." Shinichi grinned. "I told her I loved her and she told me the same, although I knew that already....Owww!!!"

Ran slapped Shinichi. "That was your fault!"

"Okay, okay, but anyways, she always covered for me and we worked out okay, much better than I had thought. About a month ago, my parents came back from their 'touring the world' trip and they said they would be staying for a while so they would help whenever they needed to. By then, Ojisan, being as stupid as he could get, OWW(another slap from Ran) okay, sorry, so with MY help he actually encountered a case that had to do with the Black Organization. I, still stuck being in a shrimp's body, went and did some snooping. I found out about some meetings and then told the police. It did take a while for them to get there, but they finally got there and the B.O. was completely taken by surprise. Many of them got away, but we did get a hold of some big officers. Since then, the police has been discovering and arresting new members of the organization. Most of them didn't know that I was still alive so we're in no danger. Even if we are, there's like twenty policemen watching us all the time."

"Oh, really? No wonder I had the feeling I was being watched," Heiji said sarcastically as he looked around, but didn't see any police officers in sight. "They must be getting better at hiding."

Shinichi snorted, then said, "It's very surprising that you didn't know about this, Hattori. I thought you knew every single detail about the news since your father is the head officer."

"Hey, I was on vacation with......"

"Toyama, ehh? Yeah, I know. My dad contacted your dad and we found out. I HAD expected that you would help me, but I didn't want destroy your lovely date with Toyama-san."

"Kudo!!!!!"

"So yeah, your dad and my dad are still finding those guys in black. Any questions?"

"Yes, one. How did you get the antidote for APTX4869?"

"Oh, right. Forgot about that, didn't I? Well, Haibara was pretty close to a breakthrough when we caught those guys. When the police did charge into there, the members ran away. That hideout happened to contain the ingredients of the drug so that's why she could find the antidote." Shinichi smiled. "Works pretty well, but everyone once in a while, I'll get a major headache, but besides that, everything is cool."

"I see."

"By the way, since we're locked out of the school and I really don't want to go anyways, let's go back to my house and do something."

"Sounds good to me."

Ran frowned but sighed. _That's Shinichi and Hattori. Too smart for school, but it is the last week of school and our last year. Not much going on. Besides, I need a break too. _"Hey, you guys, how about we go to the restaurant by my house?"

"Okay, but where's Toyama-san?"

"At home, unpacking."

"How come she's not tagging along behind you anymore?"

"We're engaged."

"WOWW!!! COOL MAN, WHEN'S THE WEDDING????"

"Shut up."

"Come on."

"I don't know yet."

"Tell me soon."

"......."

"Okay, let's go."

"Anytime."

* * * *

"Kaito!"

Kaito grinned. He was half asleep, but still awake enough to hear Aoko call his name. It was during school, last week, last year, and last period. Nobody can concentrate then. The teacher was blabbering about some history stuff.

"KAITO!" Aoko called for the sixth time.

Kaito's grin even wider. _I love to hear her call my name, even when she's mad. I guess it's because I love her and the way it's her saying my name._ Kaito finally jerked his head around and answered, "Yeah?"

"I've been calling you for the last 20 MINUTES!! What's up with you? Anyways, I was just asking if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."

Kaito blinked. _Is Aoko actually ASKING FOR A DATE???_ "Ehh, sure, why do you ask?"

Aoko slapped Kaito on the back while laughing. "You baka, you told me you loved me about a month ago but we didn't do anything. Akako and Hakuba have been pestering me about going out with you. If I don't make a move, you're NEVER going to, so might as well." Aoko leaned over to his desk and planted her lips on his. After drawing back and smiling at Kaito's bewildered face, she said, "Tonight at seven at Heaven Restaurant, pick me up." Aoko got up as the bell rang and before she left, she winked at Kaito and whispered, "By the way, I stole your first kiss."

Kaito smiled. About five minutes later, he finally got up, packed his backpack, and left for home.

Hakuba and Akako had watched the whole scene, actually, the entire class had. They were still standing there in awe, when Akako said, "I wonder how Nakamori-san got so hyper today. Must be the chocolate bar I gave her at lunch." She shrugged and left the classroom.

Hakuba blinked. "Lucky man, Kid." He sighed and got up to leave too. As he left, he called back, "By the way, you may not want to hang around after school hours. Pretty freaky at night. Besides, you'll be seeing a lot more similar scenes happening, so get used to it."

The class finally had movement. People gathered up books and papers as if nothing happened. Soon, the classroom was empty, except for the teacher, who still in awe had put a 1000% on Kaito's paper. "I better get going now," he said before leaving. 

* * * *

"So, Kudo, when are you and neechan getting married?"

"I never said we were!"

"Oh, but there's no way you wouldn't have not proposed yet, Kudo. I never beat you at this kind of stuff. Besides, Neechan has a ring on her right hand." Heiji observed as he sipped his soda.

Shinichi sighed. "You know me too well, man."

"Spill it."

"Two months, on my birthday."

"No kidding?"

Shinichi nodded as he and Ran blushed.

"Wow, cool man!"

"Ehh?"

"Kazuha and I are getting married soon too. Our parents say a few months, but we don't know when. How about we have a double wedding in Osaka on your birthday, Kudo?"

"That sounds pretty good to me. How about you, Ran?"

"If our parents approve, I think it'll be great, Shinichi."

"Awesome!!!" Heiji cried. "Let's call them NOW and get it all planned out."

"......" Shinichi stared as Heiji jumped up, ran to the nearby payphone, and dial like the buttons where on fire. "I wonder what he ate today."

"Chocolate, a cake, extra helpings of dessert?" Ran raised an eyebrow.

"Something big."

Heiji came racing back with his cell phone. "Good, parents approve, date set up, now all we have to do is the wedding clothes and the guests," he said as he counted on his fingers.

"Dude, Hattori, what are you high on today?"

"Ehh, well, I.....uhh......" Heiji scratched his head.

"He's nervous as he's never done this before. You know how he is, Kudo," a voice said behind Heiji.

The three teenagers turned to look at the boy at the next table. Surprisingly, it looked just like Shinichi, except the hair was more spiky and messy. Ran and Heiji stared with mouths hanging open, but Shinichi looked bored. 

"What brings you here, Kaito?"

"Ahh, I see you recognize me."

"Humph. I'm not that stupid. I once saw your face, Kid. I also know your voice when I met you as Conan more than four times."

"Pretty good."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Waiting for a date, she's using the restroom."

Ran made a 'timeout' gesture with her hands. "Wait, wait, wait. Shinichi, explain to me who this look-alike is and why do you know him."

Before Shinichi could begin, Kaito said, "Hello, Mouri-san. You don't seem to remember me. My name is Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand. As Ran reached out to grasp it, a red rose appeared and Ran froze, shocked.

"Hey, don't be so surprised. I am a magician."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," he answered, tucking the flower into Ran's hair and winking. Then he turned to Heiji and said, "Hey, Hattori. Don't look like you're clueless. Not good for your reputation, you know," he wagged a finger at the Osaka detective.

"Just who are you really?"

"He's the one and only Kaito Kid," Shinichi cut in.

"WHAT?"

"Chill, Hattori, it's not like everyone doesn't know yet," Kaito said as he frowned.

"But I would have thought you would be in jail or something......how could you......."

"I was going to, but Nakamori-keibu just let me go. I mean, who am I to complain? It's nice to be free when you know you shouldn't."

"Wait, but I still don't get-"

"Hattori, read the newspapers. His capture and release made every newspaper's front page. You can't miss it," Shinichi said as he tossed Heiji a newspaper.

Heiji shut up and started to read. That's when Aoko came back.

"Kaito, who are these people?"

"Well, they're sort of my friends or rivals, until I quit being Kaito Kid."

"You quit already?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, yeah. After the incident with Nakamori, I'm not sure he'll let me continue." He shrugged.

"Actually, Kaito, my father never knew about those organization people until you explained your story," Aoko said as she took a seat at the large table, which was made up the two separate table pushed together. "I asked you out today, first of all, because, well it's a date. Second of all, I need to talk to you about the Kid stuff. Ever since your arrest, you wouldn't talk about it, so I thought it may be a good time here." Aoko paused as she ordered a drink. "So, my father said that you told him after I left that those guys are dangerous and would stop at nothing for that gem, am I correct?"

Kaito nodded and frowned once again.

"So, my father thought it would kind of okay, if well, he let you continue to search for that gem since he knows you're on our side. He'll chase like he always did, he might actually outsmart you." Kaito snorted. "Okay, and that may bring those 'murderers' to light. Who knows? You always return your stolen goods so it wouldn't do much harm to try, would it?"

"Well, I guess, but is your father really sure about this?"

Suddenly, Aoko's cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She paused as she listened. "Oh, hi dad." She nodded. "Yeah, I told him......no, he just doesn't believe me, yeah....wait, you wanna talk to him? Okay, hold on." Aoko held out the phone. "Here."

Kaito slowly took the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello, Nakamori-san?"

"YOU BETTER CONTINUE THE BUSINESS OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaito whipped the phone from his ear before the loud, bellowing voice exploded his eardrums. He slowly held it up to his ear again and answered, "Why do you say this, keibu?"

"Well, first of all, the top officers had discussed your case and they think that finding that secret organization is very important and your heists play a major role in that. Besides, it's not your fault you inherited your father's job. Everyone does that. My father was a police officer too. He spent all his life trying to catch unbeatable criminals and he always failed. His dream was to be the first to catch an unbeatable thief. He didn't live long enough to fulfill his dream, though. I guess that lingered in me so I became a police officer and tried to catch you so badly. I wanted my father to be proud and I, well, wanted to fulfill his dream, too."

Kaito was at a lost of words. He had never heard Nakamori's story. He finally found his voice and asked, "Is that all true?"

He heard the officer snort. "I would say so, but if you would like to believe otherwise, that's your problem." 

Kaito smiled. _It's nice to think of Nakamori as a human being too. _"Thanks, officer. I will do my duty. You just wait and see." He grinned.

Kaito heard Nakamori smirk. "Fine, take care of Aoko and tell her goodnight for me. Bye."

"Bye."

Aoko looked at Kaito with a 'how did it go' look. Kaito just grinned. "Everything's settled, so can we have dinner?"

The teenagers laughed and called over the waiter to order their dinner.

~At Mouri's Detective Agency~

Kogoro sighed. _I'm so lonely. Now that Kudo is back, Ran's gone almost the entire day. How come Eri can't come back? I need her. I know I was mean and rude, but why can't she forgive now. It's been almost twelve years........I know that Eri's gets mad every time I go nuts when I see a pretty lady, but has she ever realized that those girls all look like her? Especially Yoko. When I first saw her, I saw Eri. I couldn't forget that happy smile Eri used to give me. _Kogoro switched on the TV. He flipped through a few channels and suddenly sat upright when he saw Eri's picture show up on the screen. It was one of her recent cases. The news reporter was explaining how the queen of law has won another case. He smiled. _I wish I could be as smart as Eri. I'll never be good enough for her, will I? Ever since Eri left, I've been trying to find someone to make up for the loneliness in my heart. Besides, Ran shouldn't have to go through my pain, especially since I caused it._ Kogoro sighed again. Aloud, he said, looking up at the ceiling, "I miss you, Eri.........."

The shadow outside the door who was about to barge in froze. Kogoro whipped his head to the shadow outside his door. He narrowed his eyes as he walked to the door, cautiously. He jerked the door open and was about to scream at the person when he realized it was Eri. She had tears in her eyes but she was smiling.

"Eri! What are you doing here?" He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away her tears. "What's wrong, did someone make you sad? Tell me who and I'll go beat him up!"

"No, it's really nothing. I was just about to come and check on Ran, when I heard you talking.....to yourself...and I was.......moved and stopped....."

"You heard?"

Eri nodded and smiled. "But I was about to forgive you. I know that you didn't mean it, but I have improved my cooking so that it's edible now."

"Eri, you...."

"Don't worry, I'm coming back for real as she pointed to the suitcases beside her. "It's about time we forgave each other for one stupid argument and besides, Ran will need a woman to talk to about men, like you and Kudo-kun."

Kogoro smiled gratefully. _Thank you, God, for answering my wish._ "Allow me," he said, reaching for the bags. Eri looked surprised at first, but then smiled along with her husband. 

"Thanks."

~after dinner, two couples and a dark-skinned boy were talking

"Too bad Toyama-san isn't here," Kaito said.

"Yeah, but she was very tired after traveling all around the US," Heiji replied.

"Hey, let's go out next time on a triple date!"

"Works with me," Ran replied, holding onto Shinichi by the arm.

"Same here," Shinichi answered, draping his arm on Ran's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll bring Kazuha next time, that is, if she will agree," Heiji said.

"Oh, I bet she will."

"That's really cool, I can't wait!" Aoko said, hugging Kaito.

"Here, this is my cell and home phone. Call me anytime," Kaito said, scribbling some numbers on a torn sheet of notebook paper, and handed it to Shinichi.

He took a look at the paper and then smiled, "Drawing in class too, ehh?"

"I get bored," Kaito replied with a grin.

The boys smiled and the girls giggled. 

"It's been a great evening. I'll see you guys soon! Come on, Aoko, we have to catch the last bus before it leaves," he said as he shook hands with Heiji and Shinichi, grabbed Aoko's arm and ran off into the night.

"That was nice, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Heiji glanced at his watch. "Whoa, it really is getting late. I better get going too. I'll see you next time, Kudo!" Heiji called as he ran off in the direction of the train station.

"Guess it's just us."

"Yeah, but now I get solo time with you, Shinichi!"

Shinichi smiled. "Then let's make it last."

Ran nodded and the two couple walked slowly, talking and smiling, into the moonlight, in the direction of home.

~back at the Agency~

"I can't say this tastes wonderful, but it tastes good, Eri," Kogoro said as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Humph, I practice, with help from some friends. You like it?"

"I'll get used to it," he replied with a grin and stuffed another clump of rice into his mouth.

"How dare you!"

Kogoro smiled as Eri glared at him for a brief second and then burst into laughter.

"Mom, you're back!!!"

"Ehh?" the parents turned to the door.

There stood Ran with a surprised and relieved look on her face. Next to her, Shinichi stood with a smile on his face, which sort of said, 'I knew it would work out sometime or later'.

Ran ran toward her mother and hugged her tightly. Kogoro smiled happier than he had in twelve years. _Welcome home, Eri. Home sweet home. _

~to be continued~

_Well, the story's basically over, but I just wanted to add an epilogue. I may have some grammar and spelling errors so please point them out for me.^^ I hope you all liked it and thanks to those who reviewed. Keep supporting me and I'll finish the epilogue real soon. Thanks!_

_~mysteriousangelgirl~_


	5. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Detective Conan. Darn, wish I did. ^^**

Epilogue: Kiss

"You may kiss the bride now," the priest was saying.

Aoko and Kaito leaned closer together to kiss. The moment their lips touched, Kaito cupped his hands around Aoko's jaw and held it there so she couldn't break the kiss.

Everyone was saying "AWWWW......."

Shinichi and Ran were doing the same next to Aoko and Kaito. Heiji and Kazuha were just staring with red faces.

"I'm not sure we can do that, Heiji."

"Nope, you can't, I CAN," Heiji said as he followed Kaito's suit getting a surprised 'huh' from Kazuha.

The parents stood in the audience cheering and yelling. 

"Our kids sure are maturing," Heizo said.

"Shin-chan looks so adorable in that suit!!!!" Yukiko was telling her husband. "Just like you did when you married me!!" Yukiko planted a kiss on Yusaku's cheek and giggled. "And you still blush when I kiss you!!!" 

Nakamori-keibu was slightly smiling. "I guess they worked it out, didn't they?"

"Yes, you could say that," Kaito mother answered.

The grownups smiled as the couples finally broke apart from the kiss to breath. 

~later that day~

"Can't believe you're married, huh, Kuroba?"

Kaito smiled. "It is sort of hard to believe."

The three boys were talking in the refreshments room after the room. The girls had been pulled over by some friends to take pictures in their gowns.

"By the way, are you still going after that Pandora's Gem or something?" Heiji asked, stuffing a rice ball into his mouth.

"Sure, nothing's going to stop me from getting that gem, even a wedding."

Shinichi snorted.

"Shut up, man."

Shinichi laughed. 

Kaito glared, but said nothing. 

"I'm just joking, man! Don't get unhappy on a wedding day, that means bad luck for the couple," Shinichi said as he slapped Kaito on the back.

Kaito smirked. "Fine, Conan-kun."

"Hey, I'm not Conan anymore, so don't call me that!"

Kaito just stuck his tongue out.

"You, how dare you!!!!"

The playful fight finally caught the girls' attention. They took a look and just shook their heads. "Boys...." Aoko turned the girls' attention back to the conversation about how they would furnish their rooms, where to live and all that girl talk.

~that evening~

"It's so great," Shinichi said.

He, Heiji and Kuroba were in the lobby waiting for the girls who were changing upstairs.

"What do you mean, Kudo? You mean getting married?" Heiji turned his attention away from the kendo tournament on TV.

"Sort of, but what I'm really thankful for is having friends who understand and are willing to forgive."

"Kudo, I never knew you to get so serious," Kaito said, lifting his eyes from his magic magazine.

"I can be when I want to be."

Kuroba smiled. "I know what you mean."

Heiji just looked from Shinichi's face to Kuroba's face. _Man, they so much alike. I could easily mistake Kuroba for Kudo if they don't act differently. Wonder how neechan and Aoko tell the difference. _He shook his head. _No time to worry about that now, oh, look there comes the girls. Better get a move on it. _

The boys stood up and hugged their wives as they walked up to them.

"What was that for, Shinichi?" Ran asked as she hugged him back.

"To make sure you'll never do that to anyone else, besides me."

Ran smiled. "You can bet on that."

"Thanks."

"Heiji, don't hug me so tightly!!! I can't breathe!" Kazuha cried.

"Sorry," Heiji said as he loosened his grip.

"What's that for?" 

"To make sure that you're still mine," Heiji replied as he let go of his wife.

"Always will be."

"Love you."

"Kaito, what's the big deal?" Aoko asked as Kaito scooped her up into to a tight bear hug.

"Got to get used to it, Aoko. I love doing it," Kaito answered with a grin.

"Come on, Kaito."

"Love you, so I can't lose you."

"You never will."

"Outstanding." Kaito let the girl go and instead took her hand. "Let's go now, shall we, boys?"

Heiji and Shinichi nodded and the three couples left for their moonlight stroll on the beach.

THE END

COMPLETED: March 9, 2004

_Wow, that story took quite a while. Whew. I hope you all enjoyed this story and thanks to those who reviewed. You really kept me going. ^^ I hope to finish my other story soon, so stay posted. Thank you again for reading my fanfic and if you have any questions, comments or any errors you would like me to fix, please email or review. Thanks!_

_~mysteriousangelgirl~_


End file.
